And they danced by the light of the moon
by nasher91
Summary: It's a secret for a reason. But at Hogwarts nothing stays secret for long. How will Hermione cope when her relationship with an older man becomes public knowledge?And better still, how will he cope with the ensuing scrutiny?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione no, we mustn't," he protested, pulling her closer regardless of his own objections. Hurt and confusion flickered across her face and he found himself meeting her quivering lips. They both knew that no matter how many times they tried to convince themselves it was for the best they stopped this _thing _they had, they would always end up like this. Stopping didn't help so it wasn't an option. If anything stopping made things worse.

The last time it had been Hermione who enforced the, albeit temporary, split. It had last exactly three hours; and that had only been because they'd been stuck in lessons until lunchtimes, unable to escape to see each other. She'd gone to see him before their Defence against the Dark Arts lesson first thing that morning and confronted him. "This can't go on. It's getting more dangerous," he attempted to interrupt her, to stop her, but she spoke over him, "think of how much damage this could cause if people found out!" He relented, letting her hug him goodbye and leave, only to slip back in ten minutes later with Harry and Ron in tow.

She'd avoided drawing attention to herself, kept her contributions to the lesson at a minimum, but he found himself staring at her when the rest of the class were working. It was too risky to try and get a message to her now; he would have to wait until later.

But he didn't have to wait. He didn't have to find her, for at the beginning of lunchtime she ran into the classroom he was in, tidying up ready for the next class, and cast a cloaking charm on the door - concealing all sights and sounds from those outside. As far as anybody looking into the classroom was aware the room was locked and empty. Her use of spells was something that always caused him to marvel at her brilliance. But now was not the time. She was upset, flustered about something. Before he could enquire what was bothering her she'd dropped her bag on the floor and had wrapper her arms around his torso, sniffling as she held back tears. "I was wrong." Was all she said. All she needed to say as far as he was concerned. He lifted her head and waited until she met his gaze. She smiled tearfully at him, waiting for his reaction. He smiled back and slowly, gently, pressed his lips to hers. Moments later and it was as if nothing had changed. She checked before leaving the classroom. He left five minutes after her to avoid suspicion should they run into someone. A space of five minutes could be explained away much more easily than if they were caught leaving together.

Until now that was. She'd forgotten to cast the cloaking charm, and he'd forgotten to check. Their minds had been elsewhere that day. Voldermort, although now defeated, still had supporters who occasionally made an appearance and that evening she'd received news that her parents had gone missing, the dark mark cast above their home. She'd needed comfort and had gone to the most obvious person. So upset had she been that she hadn't noticed someone getting up from their chair in the common room and following her, and he hadn't noticed a face peering in through the door. As she sobbed in his arms and he consoled her. The person watching them slipped away, having seen enough to know theirs was more than an innocent friendship.

As she returned to the common room that evening, escorted by him to make sure she really was ok, someone was waiting for her in the otherwise deserted lounge. She started. "You made me jump. I thought everyone would have been in bed." Hermione managed a watery smile at the girl waiting for her. The girl smiled back, somewhat distractedly. "Is everything ok?" Hermione enquired, wondering what could possibly have prompted the girl to be up alone in the common room at midnight. Surely she couldn't have been waiting for her, they had nothing in common and weren't that close.

"How long has it been going on?" She spoke so quietly at first it took a while for the words to sink into Hermione's consciousness. She stared at the girl, stunned into silence. The girl simply watched her, waiting to hear her response.

"How long have you known?" Hermione finally asked.

"Since today. I followed you when you left earlier after Dumbledore came to see you. I saw you were upset and wondered why you hadn't gone to Harry, Ron or Ginny in the corner of the common room. I saw where you went; I saw _who_ you went to."

The weight of her words hit Hermione and she realised she had to admit at least some of the truth. "It started four months ago. At first it was simply both of us at a low moment because of Sirius' death. We agreed it was a mistake, never again to repeat. But we couldn't help it. It's like we're drawn to each other. We've tried to stop so many times it's crazy, but we never last more than a day..."

The other girl boggled at her. "Crazy is right Hermione, do you know how much trouble you two could get into!"

Panic flooded through Hermione. "Please don't tell anyone! We're not doing anything wrong, I'm of age and I'm fully aware of my decisions."

"Hermione, I know I have a reputation for being a gossip. And to be honest it's true in a lot of cases. But I know love when I see it, and I'm not going to be the one who stops it."

"Thank you."

The girl shrugged and got up to return to the dorm. "I know it's not really my place, but I'd tell Ron and Harry soon too. You can trust them, and they might be a bit confused at first but they'd come round. Their good like that. You're lucky."

She smiled sadly and bid Hermione goodnight. Hermione watched her climb the stairs to their dorm and flopped down onto the sofa. Lavender Brown was full of surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

_The poem used in this chapter is The Owl and the Pussycat by Edward Lear, just in case anyone didn't recognise it._

"The Owl and the Pussycat went to sea  
In a beautiful pea-green boat,  
They took some honey, and plenty of money,  
Wrapped up in a five pound note.  
The Owl looked up to the stars above,  
And sang to a small guitar,  
"O lovely Pussy! O Pussy, my love,  
What a beautiful Pussy you are, you are, you are,  
What a beautiful Pussy you are."  
Pussy said to the Owl "You elegant fowl,  
How charmingly sweet you sing.  
O let us be married, too long we have tarried;  
But what shall we do for a ring?"  
They sailed away, for a year and a day,  
To the land where the Bong-tree grows,  
And there in a wood a Piggy-wig stood  
With a ring at the end of his nose, his nose, his nose,  
With a ring at the end of his nose.  
"Dear Pig, are you willing to sell for one shilling your ring?"  
Said the Piggy, "I will"  
So they took it away, and were married next day  
By the Turkey who lives on the hill.  
They dined on mince, and slices of quince,  
Which they ate with a runcible spoon.  
And hand in hand, on the edge of the sand.  
They danced by the light of the moon, the moon, the moon,  
They danced by the light of the moon."

Hermione grinned at him and spontaneously kissed him on the cheek. "How did you know that was my favourite poem?" She beamed at him.

"I do my research Miss Granger. I must also admit that it is perhaps one of my favourite muggle poems."

Her eyes widened at the hint of a breed of literature she did not know about. "Why do you say muggle poems and not simply 'poems' as if there are poems of a wizarding nature?" He grinned at her, confirming her suspicions. Instantly the bookworm within took over and she clutched his arm, excitedly questioning him. "Do you have any? Can I see them? What's your favourite wizarding poem? Why didn't you tell me before?"

He said nothing but rose from his chair and browsed through the book shelf, fingers skimming the book spines as he searched for a book. Finally coming across it he pulled it out and found the right page before returning to her and handing her the book. "This one is my favourite. The author is unknown because she never signed it. It's a page from an old Hogwarts' student who, from the sounds of this poem, was involved in a particular tumulus relationship with someone."

Hermione glanced up at him, "how do you know the writer is female if they didn't sign it?"

"Technically it was signed, but the signature was more of a dedication. Look at the end of the poem." He instructed her, reaching over her shoulder and pointing. She looked down at the book in her hands and read the dedication, written in slightly smaller script than the rest.

"_For him, as they always are." _She sighed at the complete mystique of the poet's identity and was also struck by the words. She turned to her him. "If I had the talent to write poems, that's how I'd dedicate them. You'd be my 'him'" She informed him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They were silent for a while before she spoke again. "Lavender discovered us by the way." She paused, allowing the words to fully sink in before continuing, "I forgot to cast the cloaking charm when I first found out about my parents, she followed seeing I was upset and wondering why I hadn't turned to Ron, Harry or Ginny who were already in the common room. She saw us and realised what was going on. She was waiting for me when I got back."

He tried to guess by the tone of her voice and expression but found himself unable to and so asking her a question he'd never wanted to ask. "Will she tell anyone?"

Hermione's bushy hair shook slightly longer than her head as she reassured him. "She said she wouldn't, that she recognised love when she saw it and wasn't going to get in its way. She did, however, suggest we tell Ron and Harry if nobody else."

"I see..." She took his face in her hands and stroked his cheek. He sighed and pushed against her hands, seeking her soft skin against his. "Hermione my love, what exactly could we tell them? What would you say? They'll hardly listen to the words of a fool like me."

She bit her lip and kissed him gently. "You are not a fool. And it's simple really. I'll tell them that I've fallen in love and I've been seeing you for several months now, and I disliked the secrecy involved with the whole situation for being in love is hardly something to be ashamed of."

"It is when you're in love with a monster like me."

Hermione pursed her lips in disapproval at his view of himself. "You always paint yourself so crooked. You are no more a monster than you are a fool. And I've already told you that you're not a fool thus you are not a monster." He raised his eyebrows and lifted up his sleeves to remind her of the scars that resided there. She automatically traced each one lightly with her fingers and kissed them. "Your scars do not make you a monster, nor are they proof of anything except your bravery. I love you, scars and all."

He grinned happily and drew her to him, surprising her. She giggled and buried her face in his chest. "I love you Hermione." He felt her kiss his chest and grinned even wider.

They were distracted by a crash from just outside the classroom and a set of voices loudly cursing. Hermione's head shot up and she noted his recognition of the voices as well. They opened the classroom door and sure enough there they were. The redhead recovered from his shock first. "And what the bloody hell were you two doing?" He demanded, ignoring the fact that they'd just broken one of Hogwarts' most valuable busts.

Hermione simply gaped at him. They'd followed her. They'd followed her and caught her, caught them. She turned from her best friends to the man she loved, unsure of what to do or say. He caught her eye and smiled reassuringly. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before going to address Ron.

It was at this moment Harry decided to regain the ability to speak through his shock. "You know Hermione, I thought that Ron was crazy at first. He insisted something was going on with you; that you were distant and secretive with us but I didn't believe him. He persuaded me to follow you tonight, I thought it would prove your innocence in any secret goings on but I was the wrong one. Do you not realise how wrong this is? What a mistake this is?"

Hermione recoiled, as if Harry had slapped her. She felt her hand be freed from its partner and looked to where her love was standing. He looked so hurt that it made her angrier than she already was. How _dare_ Harry say things like that, things about them. "Harry," she cut in angrily, "I'm fully aware of what I'm doing. I admit that I was wrong in not confiding in you and Ron but that was the only mistake. This relationship is not a mistake, nor is it wrong in any way whatsoever. If you do not see that then you are the one who is ignorant."

Harry snorted. "Oh of course, I'm ignorant. Next you'll be telling me you're in _love_," he drawled the last word out mockingly then froze at the expression on his friend's face, "oh you have got to be kidding me Hermione, really?"

"Yes Harry, really," Hermione turned to Ron who had been silently observing his two best friends arguing like never before, "Ron, how do you feel about this?" She challenged him, her glowering eyes daring him to speak against her relationship.

"Well I'll admit it'll be a bit weird. I mean, well, y'know." Hermione allowed herself a brief smile at Ron's awkwardness with both words and situations of confrontation.

"Do you think it's as wrong as Harry does?" She asked him softly, half of her not wanting to hear the answer.

Ron hesitated, glancing at Harry before answering. "Not really. It's weird but if you two know how you feel and stuff then I guess it's not too bad. As long as you don't start making out in front of me that is."

"I'm sure that can be adhered to Ron." Hermione started slightly at her love's voice next to her. She wasn't sure he'd speak after what Harry, of all people, had said. Surprisingly he looked perfectly calm as he turned to Harry and addressed him. "Harry I'm disappointed that you view my feelings towards Hermione in this way."

Harry glared at him. "Pervert," he spat the word to wound, "that's all you are. She's too young for you. You're sick."

In a flash Harry was pinned up against the wall. "My feelings towards Hermione are perfectly legitimate. Just because you are too narrow-minded to see past an age difference does not make them untoward in any way."

Hermione made to move towards the pair and free Harry of the hand clasped around his throat. She was beaten to them by Dumbledore who appeared as if out of nowhere, as he usually did. Dumbledore laid a hand on her love's shoulder and spoke softly, having a calming effect on him. "Perhaps if you would be so kind as to remove your hand from Harry's throat, I feel this would be better discussed somewhere more private. Do you not agree Remus?"

Remus' hand dropped from Harry's throat and Harry rubbed his neck, gasping slightly for air. Hermione stepped up behind Remus and snuck her hand into his. He looked down at her and smiled wearily. "Well," he quipped discretely as they all made their way to the headmaster's office, "at least Ron and Harry know now."


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were all seated in Dumbledore's office, silence fell. Dumbledore peered at them all over the rim of his half-moon glasses, waiting for an explanation. Ron and Harry were watching Hermione and Remus, Harry out of impatient anger and Ron simply out of curiosity. Both had the same question going through their mind: _how on earth did anything romantic happen between these two?_

"Perhaps, Remus, you could begin proceedings?" Dumbledore finally broke the awkward silence, startling them all. Remus stared blankly at the headmaster. "I understand Mr Potter and Mr Weasley are under the impression you and Miss Granger have been embarking on a sordid affair of sorts, would you care to enlighten me as to why they think such a thing?"

Hermione paled in her chair next to Remus. It was obvious that, despite his light tone, Dumbledore would not approve of their relationship. His words were grave and the usual sparkle was missing from his gaze. Harry snorted at Remus' obvious discomfort, earning himself a scornful look from Hermione. Ron shifted awkwardly in his chair, wishing he'd never brought up Hermione's strange behaviour to Harry in the first place. He caught Hermione's eye and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry" he mouthed at her. She smiled back at him wearily, accepting his apology.

Remus was still staring blankly ahead, remaining silent. Something was wrong. Hermione followed his gaze and saw night was falling. She wondered for a moment why this bothered him before it suddenly clicked: tonight was a full moon. Panic flooded her features and she turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, the moon!" Dumbledore looked out of the window and seemed surprised that nightfall was so close. He rose from his chair, pulling his wand out from his robes. Hermione wondered what he was going to do, until he pointed it at Remus. Hermione jumped up. "No!" She positioned herself between the two men. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, in either curiosity or surprise, but did not lower his wand.

"Hermione my dear, I suggest you take Mr Weasley and Mr Potter back to your common room. I will ensure Professor Lupin is safely ensconced at the usual place and return to you to continue this discussion." His face remained calm, and his gaze never left Lupin's face but it was obvious he was worried about the prospect of Lupin transforming in his office. Hermione looked set to argue, but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione go, please. I want you safe." She gazed at Lupin, part of her wanting to refuse his request but knowing it was sensible for her to leave. "Please." He reiterated, more urgently this time. She sighed in defeat and left, throwing one last glance over her should at Lupin as Dumbledore prepared to take him down to the whomping willow.

She'd managed to leave some time before Ron and Harry had and so she managed to avoid them until she reached the common room. The password had been changed that morning and she'd yet to find out what it was. "Dungbombs," called a voice from behind her. The Fat Lady smiled and her portrait swung open. Hermione turned around to see who it was and the smile disappeared from her face. "Don't even bother," were Harry's words to her as he strode past her and through the portrait hole, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say right now." Tears filled her eyes and a sob escaped from her throat. In the distance she heard a wolf howling and that pushed her over the edge. Rather than go into the common room she turned on her heel and walked away, not fully knowing where she was going.

She'd been walking for about an hour when she bumped into someone. She looked up to apologise and was faced with Malfoy's sneer. "Oh dear, upset are we little mudblood?" He drawled. "What a shame, did you realise just how dirty you are?" His ape-like bodyguards chuckled as if on queue and Hermione's eyes filled with tears again. Malfoy went to say something else but was stopped by a slap across the face.

"You leave her alone Malfoy!" Hermione and Draco both started at her rescuer. Lavender Brown had stepped in front of Hermione, a look of steel in her eyes. Malfoy smirked and made to say something cutting to her but all that came out of his throat was whistles. He stared at Lavender in horror and took off, Crabbe and Goyle following him. Lavender watched them leave then turned to Hermione, concern flooding her features. "I've been looking for you for ages!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Hermione who remained frozen in shock. After a while Lavender pulled away from the hug and looked at Hermione, waiting for her to speak.

"How did you know that spell?" Were the first words out of the stunned witch's mouth, "we've never been taught how to do that."

Lavender laughed. "Of course. Your love affair with our professor has been discovered, he nearly turns into a werewolf in Dumbledore's office and one of your best friends hates you but you want to know where I learned a spell from." She faltered at the look on Hermione's face, "Oh Hermione I'm sorry!" She cried, "I didn't mean that to sound catty, honestly I didn't. It's just, most people would be wrapped up in that stuff and you, ever the knowledge seeker, want to know about spells. It was meant to be nice." Lavender bit her lip and waited to see how Hermione would react. Luckily a brief smile worked its way onto her face and Hermione chuckled lightly.

"I guess that is something only I would do. Wait, how did you know about Lupin and Dumbledore?" She asked, suddenly realising exactly what Lavender had said.

"Oh, well, erm…" Lavender paused with embarrassment; Hermione said nothing but waited for her to continue. Sighing Lavender did so, "Harry and Ron. When they came back to the common room they were fighting, nothing too obvious if you didn't know what they were actually talking about but I did, so I managed to work it out. When Ron kept looking at the portrait hole I realised that you were meant to have come back as well but you hadn't. I got worried; I wanted to make sure you were ok, so I went to look for you."

Hermione smiled, truly grateful that the girl had been bothered enough to care about her that she went looking for her. Together they turned back to the common room and found a secluded corner where, for reasons unknown to her, Hermione found herself confiding in Lavender everything that had happened. When she'd finished Lavender stared at Hermione in awe. "You stood in front of Dumbledore's wand? Weren't you scared?"

Hermione thought about it and shook her head, "I didn't even think about it to be honest. For some crazy reason I thought Dumbledore was going to hurt Remus. I wanted to protect him." Lavender sighed dreamily and Hermione sniggered. Trust Lavender to romanticise her own stupidity. Before she could say anything else Ron shuffled up to the pair, gaze remaining on the floor.

"Dumbledore wants us back at his office Hermione," he mumbled. "Harry's already gone." Hermione nodded and waved at Lavender before getting up and following Ron. After a few minutes in silence they both spoke at once.

"I'm sorry"

"Ron, please talk to me."

They stopped walking and glanced at each other, smiling nervously. Ron started to speak again, "I'm sorry Hermione, I really am. If I hadn't mentioned to Harry that I thought you were being weird none of this would be happening."

Hermione quickly reached down and squeezed his hand. "It doesn't matter anymore Ron. It would have happened sooner or later anyway. Remus and I were discussing how to tell you when you broke the bust." Ron's shoulders sagged at this comment and Hermione sighed. "Ronald Weasley, do not blame yourself for any of this. This is Hogwarts; we would have been discovered at some point anyway."

Ron was smiling again by the time they reached Dumbledore's office. He supplied the password ("Beetle Juice") and indicated for Hermione to go first. Harry was already seated when they entered the office and Dumbledore was standing at his window, looking across the school's vast grounds. He turned around upon their arrival and smiled at them.

"Sherbet lemon?" He asked, indicating a small bowl of the yellow sweets on his desk. They both shook their heads and wordlessly sat down in the chairs they had previously occupied. Dumbledore waited until they were settled before speaking again. "Hermione," she looked up, surprised to be called out so quickly, "Remus is at the shrieking shack where he transformed as usual. When I left him he asked you be informed he is safe and unharmed."

Hermione smiled to herself at this, even during times of stress Remus always found a way to make sure she was reassured and comforted about situations. "And now," Dumbledore continued "we return to the reason all three of you are here this evening. I must ask you all to be completely honest with yourselves as well as me. Miss Granger, is the nature of your relationship with Remus more than one of a student and professor?"

Hermione silently nodded. "Well, I expected that," Dumbledore admitted, "seeing as Remus is a fine member of the order and I'm aware the three of you became friends with him several years ago. Hermione is your relationship with Remus now more than that of two friends, or even best friends. Are you indeed romantically attached to each other?" Hermione nodded again, not trusting herself to speak. Harry made a disgusted noise while Ron remained silent. Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I take it, Harry, that you do not approve of your friend's happiness?" Harry looked up at Dumbledore, shocked.

"Sir, he's practically twice her age! He was at school with my dad!" Harry shouted. Dumbledore smiled, infuriating Harry all the more. "It's sick and it's wrong. I don't understand why nobody else seems to be objecting to the fact that Lupin is a pervert and has somehow managed to make Hermione fall for it all."

Nobody expected it, least of all Harry, but for the second time that night he saw black spots. At his words, Hermione had jumped up from her seat and tackled Harry out of his chair slapping and punching him as she screamed in anger. It took Ron several minutes to restrain her and pull her off Harry's torso. Dumbledore rubbed his temple with one hand. He really was far too old for this.

"Hermione that was not acceptable. Harry neither were your words. Remus Lupin is a fine man and a perfectly adequate teacher. While he is not flawless, for none of us are perfect, his morals are upstanding and insinuations of anything otherwise are wrong."

Both Harry and Hermione sank back into their chairs to avoid Dumbledore's angry stare. "I'm sorry professor" squeaked Hermione. Harry simply sulked and stared at the floor.

Ron suddenly spoke up. "Professor, what's going to happen now?" Three pairs of eyes all turned to him and he blushed, clashing quite spectacularly with his hair, "I mean Hermione and Professor Lupin want to be together and stuff but he teaches here."

Hermione's eyes widened at the idea of being told that her relationship with Remus had to end, but she also hated the idea of being the reason why he lost his job. She turned to watch Dumbledore carefully as he made his decision.

After several minutes he cleared his throat. "Well Ronald that is a matter I will have to discuss with Professor Lupin and Hermione tomorrow once the transformation is over. Perhaps it is best that all three of you return to your common room now. Do not dawdle though; I hear Filch has been looking for students to punish recently after Mrs Norris' unfortunate demise."

The trio nodded and rose from their chairs. As Hermione walked past Dumbledore's desk he handed her an envelope and winked. Hermione glanced down at it and noticed Remus' script. Hurriedly stuffing the envelope in her robes she ran to catch up with the boys before they noticed anything else. They walked in silence back to the common room, Hermione walking a few paces behind Harry and Ron. Every now and then Ron turned around and caught Hermione's eye, smiling at her. She'd smile back but remain a safe distance away from Harry. When they arrived at the common room Hermione went straight up to her dorm and jumped on her bed, closing the curtains around her. She wanted to find out what Remus had put in the envelope as soon as she humanly could.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry for all the past few days of pain. I'm sorry for being the cause of unrest between you and Harry; I know that it hurts you greatly even though you do not speak of it. I am also sorry that I did not have the sense to restrain myself, while I am sure you will disagree with me I feel that this situation would have been better received had we conducted our relationship once you had left Hogwarts. As it remains, this is not the case, nor can we change it._

_Hermione, it amazes me a dazzling witch as talented as yourself has even considered me as a partner for so long. When you first came to me several months ago wanting to talk to someone other than the boys about your concerns for your parents, when you first threw yourself into my arms, when I comforted you and we kissed, I told myself it was a crush or perhaps a moment of emotional weakness. I didn't want to pursue it at first, believing that you would never mention that evening again and that I would have to, once again, bury my feelings for you. But to my delighted surprise you sought me out the next day and told me the exact opposite. You have always had a canny ability to read people and guess their reactions to events. It is one of the many things I admire about you._

_My beautiful wonder, there is so much more to say to you than I have been able to now. But before I finish this letter I want you to know my intentions towards you. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, I wish to be able to have numerous more discussions about literature with you, I wish to spend countless more evenings curled up in front of a fire reading to you, I wish to kiss your lips and hold you until I am no longer able to. I wish that one day you Hermione Jane Granger will become Hermione Jane Lupin. However I am aware that I may be jumping the mark a bit here and so I will close now. I will see you in the morning my love._

_Yours forever_

_Remus _


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Hermione slipped out of bed early and headed straight to Remus' study, knowing he would be there recovering from the previous night's transformation. She knocked quietly on the door, not entirely sure if she should be up and about the castle so early, and strained against the door in an attempt to hear Remus' familiar shuffling as he crossed the room to open the door. After several minutes the door opened slightly, revealing Remus' weary face. Upon seeing Hermione his tired expression switched to one of surprise and happiness. He stepped aside, pulling the door open properly, and ushered her inside.

Several moments of silence passed between them before Hermione pulled the letter out of her pocket. Remus looked at her expectantly. "You write brilliant letters," She started, crossing over the room to where he stood surveying her, "I agree with everything you said by the way." A cautious grin broke out on his face. She took a deep breath, gathering up the courage to go on with her plan, and pressed her body against his while maintaining eye contact with him. He gazed down at her.

"Hermione what are you saying?" He asked hesitantly, wondering if she had noticed his body's reaction to her. She smiled at him and reached up on tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"I want you forever."

With those four words any caution he had been holding on to was lost. He claimed her mouth in a kiss more passionate than usual, causing her to squeak in surprise. He paused, suddenly startled, until she kissed him back with equal measures of passion. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her even closer against him, knowing and not caring that she could definitely now know the full effect she had on him. "Bewitching woman" Remus smirked at her, trailing kisses down her neck and making Hermione sigh. "You simply have no idea what you do to me." She whimpered in response, mourning the loss of his lips against hers, and pulled him back to her. One of his hands worked its way up her back, losing itself in her hair.

As for Hermione, she was no less affected than Remus in her passion. One of her hands was on the back of his head, ensuring he didn't break contact with her lips, while the other roamed over his torso; teasingly she trailed her fingers on the small bit of stomach on show where his shirt didn't quite meet his trouser tops. He bit her lip gently and a moan escaped her lips just as there was a knock on the door.

The pair sprung apart, both neatening their appearances which had become rather ruffled during their kiss. "Remus, Hermione, may I come in?" Dumbledore's voice asked from outside Remus' room. Hermione looked surprised at Dumbledore knowing she was here already but said nothing. Remus gave her a brief kiss before crossing the room to allow the headmaster into the room. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione as he sat down on Remus' small sofa. "Ah yes Miss Granger, I must admit I was guessing when I called your name but I had also assumed you would come and see Remus as soon as possible after his transformation. It bodes well that you did." Hermione managed a small smile for her headmaster, suddenly struck dumb by his presence in Remus' study. It was slightly strange. Plus she was still reeling from Remus' kiss moments earlier. She'd sensed he'd been holding back when he'd kissed her in the past but she hadn't realised just how much.

Remus handed Dumbledore a cup of tea and sat down next to Hermione, subconsciously intertwining his fingers with hers. Dumbledore noted this before he carried on. "As I said yesterday, we must discuss what happens now. I am, once again, assuming that neither of you are willing to end this relationship?"

He paused for a moment, allowing either of them to correct him otherwise. When neither spoke to contradict him he pulled out a piece of parchment. "Hermione, this is a note to be allowed out of the common room when you are usually forbidden so. While this arrangement is not one I am lightly taking, nor one I intend to make often, I am willing for yourself and Remus to both continue at Hogwarts and remain as you are. However I trust that both of you will apply full discretion in front of other students and members of staff."

He peered at them over his glasses, smiling kindly at them now. Hermione reached over with a spare hand and took the parchment piece from Dumbledore, placing it in her pocket alongside the letter, and grinned gratefully at the old man. Dumbledore and Remus shared a look before Dumbledore rose from his seat. "And now I shall leave you both. I suggest you enjoy the grounds together, I hear the lake is beautiful at this time of morning." Once again Dumbledore and Remus shared a look of understanding, which went unnoticed by Hermione, and then the couple were alone. Remus took Hermione's arm and indicated the door. "Shall we m'lady?" He bowed slightly before Hermione dragged him out and over to the lake.

She was so busy laughing at a story Remus was telling her that she didn't notice it at first. It was only when Remus looked further ahead and fell silent, smiling softly, that she realised they were not alone outside. A man and a woman were sitting side by side holding hands by the lake. Hermione wondered if perhaps they had discovered a pair of professors having a private moment before the student's filed outside into the weekend sun. However Remus was pulling her over towards them, grinning proudly. As they approached the pair they turned around and Hermione screamed.

In front of her stood her parents. She turned to Remus. "How?" She asked him, beaming.

"The order has been working ever since their disappearance to find them again. Dumbledore found them last night and told me when he came to meet me from the shrieking shack last night. He thought we should surprise you rather than show you." Hermione flung her arms around him before turning to her parents and doing the same to them. She stepped back and took Remus' hand.

"Mum, dad, this is Remus Lupin." Mr and Mrs Granger smiled politely at him and Mr Granger shook Remus' hand. Mrs Granger leaned towards her daughter.

"In love?" Was all she said, smiling knowingly. Hermione nodded, slightly confused. Mrs Granger inclined her head to Remus who was looking at her, with one arm looped around her waist and still holding her hand. Hermione blushed and leant into Remus.

"Mr Granger, would I be able to speak with you?" Remus suddenly asked, looking very resolved. Mr Granger started slightly but walked away with him. Hermione turned to her mother.

"Are you angry about Remus being older than me? Harry's furious." Her voice went quiet at this last admission. Her mother smiled sympathetically at her.

"No, I'm not. And Harry will come round eventually. You said once before that Remus went to school with Harry's father. Perhaps Harry is upset that his dad's friend is getting the chance to have a life and experience joy when his parents no longer get to." Hermione paused, perhaps that _was_ why Harry had been so adamantly against them. She resolved to find out.

"So mum, what do you think they're talking about over there?" She gestured to Remus and Mr Granger, both of whom looked a mixture of earnest and serious.

Mrs Granger smiled, already knowing exactly what the pair were discussing. "Oh I don't know dear," she said to her daughter, "perhaps some kind of surprise…"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Okay so I thought I should actually give a bit more details about the origins of Hermione and Remus' relationship because I kind of focused on the crazy drama about it with Harry and Hermione's parents going missing/being found. Bit of a filler chapter but kind of a vital one…

Hermione grinned as she made her way to the great hall for the Christmas feast. A lot had happened since that day in August when she had first kissed Remus. She remembered the day so clearly…

**Hermione's flashback**

_She'd grown tired of Harry and Ron's silent depression and was halfway up to her room at Grimmauld Place when she heard stifled sobbing coming from Remus' room and paused. Nobody had heard from or seen Remus all morning and, after much probing from her various children, Molly had guessed nobody would until at least the next day. Of all of them Sirius' death had hit Harry and Remus the hardest, only Harry dealt with it by spending time with Ron and Hermione. Remus had nobody. Pushing aside her concern about invading Remus' privacy Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The noise inside the room stopped and silence echoed for a moment before shuffling on the floorboards announced Remus was moving towards the door. "Yes?" His hesitant voice enquired._

"_Remus it's Hermione, may I come in?"_

_There was more silence and Hermione began to wonder if she'd made an error of judgement. She was, after all, intruding on a man's very private grief. However before she could move away the door opened and she found herself face to face with Remus. He regarded her, thankfulness on his face. "Nobody ever comes to see me on this day. Everyone kind of goes into themselves…" Hermione smiled wanly at him and allowed herself to be led inside. Remus crossed the room to a drinks cupboard and poured himself a shot of whisky. He turned to Hermione "I'd offer you some but you are underage" he pointed out before downing his shot._

"…_and that is why I stay up here on the anniversary of Sirius' death. It just seems easier that way."_

_Hermione stared at him for a while before reaching over and taking the glass from his hand. "Getting drunk is not a good way of dealing with it Remus," she placed the glass out of his immediate reach and placed a hand on each cheek, "I'm serious. If you want to be alone that's fair enough but getting drunk is not the way to deal with things." He considered her for a moment, sulking. "Remus have you even tried talking to someone, anyone, on this day?"_

_He nodded sadly. "The first year I tried Molly but she was more concerned about Harry, which is understandable I guess…" Remus stared at Hermione, as if it were the first time he'd ever seen her, "you're very easy to talk to. I think it's your eyes. They're very warm, welcoming. Pretty eyes." She smiled embarrassedly but he continued, "I'm serious Hermione. You are a very loving woman. The boys are lucky to have someone like you. I guess Ron sees it more than Harry though." He finished, referring to Hermione's now ex boyfriend._

_Hermione shifted uncomfortably and placed her hands back in her lap. "We broke up," she finally supplied, "he cheated on me with some Hufflepuff in the year below. Well, I dumped him. He begged forgiveness and said he'd never do it again but I wasn't going to take that chance and feel even more of a fool."_

_"He's the fool. I know Ron can be a bit slow on the uptake but I'm surprised he hadn't realised what an amazing woman he had for a girlfriend." Hermione blushed and he strode on, "I mean you're smart, kind, funny, loyal, brave,"_

"_I'm obviously not pretty enough to keep a boy's attention though." She broke in. Remus placed one of his hands over hers._

"_Then he's more of a fool than I gave him credit for. Any boy who doesn't realise how beautiful you are is foolish."_

"_Remus-"_

"_Hermione Granger you are one of the most beautiful witches I have ever had the privilege to meet. You don't even realise it because your heart is so good. Most beautiful women wouldn't even look at a werewolf let alone seek him out to comfort him when he's in mourning."_

_Hermione wasn't sure if it was out of gratitude, or wanting to comfort him some more, or born of genuine affection, but she found herself leaning towards Remus and softly kissing him. To her surprise just as she was about to pull away he kissed her back. She sighed against his lips, somewhat surprised at how good a kisser he was, and leant into his embrace._

_Moments later they pulled away. Hermione watched Remus for his reaction. He stared at her surprised at himself and her. His face was pale. "Never again." He whispered hoarsely. She stood up and left wordlessly. _

_The next day Remus rejoined the dinner table as Molly served up stew. There were limited seats left so he was forced to sit next to Hermione. She ignored him throughout dinner, talking instead to Ginny who was seated opposite her. Remus ate in silence and wondered how he could get Hermione to talk to him, to discuss the previous day's events. He saw his chance when Ginny turned away from Hermione to answer a question from her mother at the end of the table. He slipped his hand into hers underneath the table to get her attention. He felt her stiffen next to him, but otherwise she remained silent. He sighed and leant slightly toward her. "Come up to my room after dinner, we need to talk." She nodded briefly then continued her conversation with Ginny as if nothing had happened._

_He retreated to his room as soon as dinner was after. He had no way of knowing if she would come up to see him but his heart soared slightly when he overheard Hermione making an excuse to go upstairs. He waited for her footsteps on the stairs and started when he heard a knock at his door. He opened it to admit Hermione to his room. Once the door was closed she turned to him, her eyes guarded. "What is it you wanted to talk about Remus?" She asked, refusing to sit down next to him._

_He took her hand and pulled her down onto the bed next to him. "I was wrong yesterday. I wanted to apologise. I should not have acted on my feelings nor encouraged you." He held up a hand, stemming her protests, "Hermione I am to return to Hogwarts this year as the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor. If I were to allow what happened between us last night to continue and progress it would be wrong. No matter how much I would prefer it to be otherwise." He whispered to himself._

_Beside him Hermione scoffed. "As if you'd prefer it otherwise. You being a professor again is just an easy way out of this awkward situation, right?" Anger now flashed in her eyes, mixed with hurt. Remus bit his lip and hated himself for being so weak. "Because last night was a mistake, yes? You were sad and wanted comfort and I was there. That was all it was to you wasn't it. And now you're disgusted so you're making your excuses and this is the one that makes you seem like a good guy." She continued, actually jabbing his arm at certain bits in her speech._

_She opened her mouth to continue but he stopped her with a kiss. Her anger gave way to shock and she froze. He persisted and she found herself winding down into the kiss. After a few minutes Remus pulled away. "Never call what happened between us a mistake. Merlin Hermione, have you never noticed the effect you have on me? On other men? You are beautiful, you attract me to you like a moth to a flame. Do you really have no idea how much restraint it takes for me to control my feelings for you, to resist the urge to kiss you every time I see you? Do you really not know?"_

_Hermione blinked at him in amazement and shock. Remus shook his head. "This isn't going to work. Now something has happened I won't be able to go back to pretending I feel nothing. Unless…" He turned to Hermione, grasping her hands in his, "Hermione if you tell me you want nothing more from me tell me now and I can try. But I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from these feelings if you don't. It's up to you. I can leave you alone if you really want me to."_

_She shook her head. "No, Remus I can't tell you that." Tears were now running down her cheeks. Remus reached out and brushed them away. His hand stayed on her cheek, caressing it. "I can't tell you that because I think I have feelings for you."_

_It was all Remus needed, it was all he'd wanted to hear. He pulled her back to him and kissed her again. Slowly as if he were savouring the taste of her lips. She smiled at him. "What are we going to do at Hogwarts?" She asked. He laughed and kissed her again._

"_That's the thing about Hogwarts, it's full of secret rooms."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: okay so I know Sirius didn't die in August so I kind of played around with it as I wanted Hermione and Remus to start over summer and have to try and hold back at Hogwarts and I wanted a little bit of angsty Remus in it too, at least at some point, and I miss Sirius so I wanted to reference him. Plus I think he'd be happy that he had a part in bringing together Moony and Hermione._

Hermione reached the great hall and took her place next to Lavender. To the surprise of many of their fellow Gryffindors Hermione and Lavender had become fairly good friends, with Hermione confiding in Lavender about Remus and Lavender encouraging Hermione to become slightly more relaxed – something that Harry and Ron had never been able to achieve. In turn Hermione was responsible for coercing Lavender into a slightly more studious frame of mind, much to the joy of their professors. Lavender grinned at her friend knowingly, causing Hermione to automatically be suspicious.

"What's going on Lav?" She asked, knowing it would take a while to worm information out of her and wanting to have as early a start as possible.

"I'm not allowed to say. I promised. But it's a surprise and you'll like it. I guarantee." Hermione rolled her eyes and settled into the gentle lull of conversation around the Gryffindor table. She was interrupted from a fairly frivolous conversation with Ginny and Lavender about the best type of face mask available from the various muggle shops Hermione had introduced them to by Harry appearing next to her. Hermione turned to him nervously.

"Yes?" She asked, wondering what exactly she was about to hear given Harry had taken to asking her how 'the pervert' was whenever he was around her. She'd taken to ignoring him and he hadn't spoken to her in a fortnight.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you and Remus. I guess a part of me was miffed that he was finding love when my dad and Sirius were robbed of loving for the rest of their lives."

Beside Hermione, Lavender made a triumphant noise and Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering the girl's words a while ago to the same effect, and turned around to face Harry properly. "I accept your apology Harry, I've missed you. Have you spoken to Remus? I know he misses you too and the majority of things you said were against him rather than me…"

Harry nodded. "We made our peace earlier. I just wanted to speak to you as well. Can Ron and I join you?" Lavender automatically sat up straighter at the mention of Ron's name and shooed a first year along the bench to make room for Ron next to her. Hermione laughed and made room for Harry to sit next to her. After a few awkward moments of silence Harry leaned over to Hermione and pointed at Ron and Lavender. "So how long do you think it'll take for him to do anything?" Hermione laughed and surveyed the flirting pair for a while before replying.

"To be honest he might not need to do anything. I've never known Lavender to hold back when she really wants something. And she's liked Ron for a while." Sure enough at that moment Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek, causing him to turn the same colour as his red hair. Harry smirked as Ron caught them watching him and mouthed 'bloody hell' before turning back to Lavender with renewed interest.

Dumbledore stood up, instantaneously creating silence in the great hall. As Dumbledore made his speech a couple of people snuck in through the door which had been left ajar for such purposes that evening. Dumbledore was now informing them that Professor Lupin had something he wished to tell the students and standing aside for Remus to address all four of the houses. Lavender leaned in front of Harry and poked Hermione. "What's he going to tell us?" She asked her.

"I don't have a clue." Admitted Hermione, wondering what he was up to.

"Good evening. I would like to take a moment on wishing the final year student's good luck in their exams as they begin their study leave as of today. I will technically no longer be their professor so I would like to say it has been a pleasure teaching the majority of you," Hermione snorted, knowing exactly which students he found challenging, "And now I will turn to the matter at hand. As I am no longer their professor I am able to make this statement without breaking any laws. I am in love with Hermione Granger." He paused to allow the gasps and mutterings die down before continuing. "I have been in love with Hermione for some time now, but obviously my role stopped me from entertaining such notions. Some of you may question why I am informing you of this. I am doing so to make it known and avoid any gossip, and also because I have a question I wish to ask of her."

He stepped down from the slight platform the teacher's table was placed on and made his way over to where Hermione was sitting, absolutely stunned. He took her hand and pulled her up from the bench. She smiled nervously at him, feeling absolutely blind sighted by this unprecedented, and most uncharacteristic, public display and acknowledgement of their relationship. She withdrew from her thoughts when Remus spoke again. She hadn't noticed but he'd dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a small eggshell coloured box. "Hermione Jane Granger, I am aware this is somewhat unexpected but I was wondering if you would do me the greatest honour of becoming Mrs Hermione Jane Lupin?"


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N: Okay so don't kill me but I'm doing another flashback chapter. I want to give a bit more background to the relationship. So here we have the first month at Hogwarts after their first kiss over summer and their private discussion about how Harry and Ron are dealing with the relationship after they caught our couple. Secrecy and romance abounds!_

_Hermione followed Remus into his office stifling her laughter. Remus surveyed her in amazement. "How was that funny exactly?" He enquired, watching as she sunk back onto his desk and gave in to her giggles. He waited for her to calm down before pressing her, "well?"_

_She looked at him, biting back fresh laughter, "Filch's face…you're explanation of 'private tutoring'…all of it!" She burst into fresh giggles and Remus' straight face twitched as he too saw the funny side._

_He locked the door and cast a cloaking spell on the office before pulling Hermione away from the desk. "Silly girl" he informed her, dipping down and kissing her lightly. Hermione's laughter dissolved and she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him closer. Something she'd noticed was that Remus was the more hesitant of the two when it came to affection. She'd quizzed him on it earlier that night and had been surprised when he told her the truth._

"_I have to hold back a lot of the time with you. I don't want to rush or pressure you and if I'm not cautious with my actions I'll lose control."_

"_Because of Moony?"_

"_Because of what you do to me."_

_In a way she'd kind of welcomed his caution; it meant she could lead them as slow as she wanted and he wouldn't attempt to persuade her otherwise._

"_So what do the boys think you're doing every night? I'm assuming you stopped telling them you're at the library now after they went to find you and Madam Prince informed them that you hadn't been in the library at all?"_

"_I told them I was having private tutor lessons for the upcoming exams. They laughed at first but I did a pretty good job of convincing them I wanted the highest grade possible. They know not to push with that kind of stuff because it makes me stressed and I snap at them. They don't even question it now."_

_Remus grinned and lazily toyed with Hermione's hair. He loved moments like this, especially after a day of holding himself back. Wednesdays were worse at the moment because he was covering Herbology classes as well as Professor Sprout was on a mission for the Order and so he had to endure an entire morning of treating Hermione simply as a student rather than his girlfriend. It was torture for both of them._

_As a joke, he'd attached a note to the end of her essay informing her that he liked her blouse one particular day and handed it back to her. It never happened again when, the next week, Hermione showed up in said blouse, and he lost concentration throughout the lessons of the day whenever she answered one of his questions which, with her knowledge, was a lot of the time._

_A more positive affect of having Hermione in his lessons meant Draco was caught a lot more often when he harassed any of the trio. Draco had complained to Dumbledore that Remus was always putting him in detention. Dumbledore had simply stared at Draco in that knowing way of his and suggested that perhaps if Draco behaved in class then he would not be in detention so much. Hermione had shrieked with laughter when Remus relayed this story to her later in the day._

_All in all it had been a fairly successful month for the couple. There had only been one close call when Filch had chanced upon them in an empty classroom on a usually abandoned corridor. Remus was jokingly reciting Romeo's lines to Hermione who in turn was pretending to be Juliet. Thankfully both knew the Shakespeare play by heart which made it a lot more convincing. As they discovered when Filch showed up just as Remus kissed Hermione. He burst into the room a mixture of contempt and victory on his face. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" He sneered. Hermione paled and stared at him in horror._

_Remus was able to recover straight away and bluff an answer. "Good evening Filch. Did you not know Hermione is thinking of studying Romeo and Juliet as her Muggle Studies project? She came to me for help as I performed it in my youth and she's never seen it before, I thought acting out a few of the scenes would be beneficial for her to understand the characters."_

_Filch turned purple but he could not find fault with Remus' explanation. As Remus had guessed. Filch, although determinedly sneaky, had never been blessed with quick wittedness and so a man like Remus who was well versed in escaping from trouble after years as a Marauder was able to talk his way out of potentially dangerous situations._

_He pushed on the small of Hermione's back, leading her out of the room and past a seething Filch. "Perhaps it is best we continue this private tutoring session in my office Miss Granger, Filch is of course correct that we must be careful with how things seem."_

_They'd waited until they were round the corner from the classroom and ran all the way to his office, Remus grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her along with him._

* * *

"_So Harry is still angry with us I take it?"_

"_Yes, he won't even look at me. Ron's managed to convince him to not tell anyone, which is something I guess."_

"_How's Ron dealing with it?"_

"_He finds it strange given we used to date but I think he's happy for us. He tends to only talk to me after Harry's gone to bed or if we get put together for a project. So it's not that often I get to talk to him. I miss them." Her eyes fill with tears which she impatiently brushes away. "I mostly spend time by myself or with Lavender, which is strange as even I would never have thought Lavender would be someone I'd like to spend time with. It's weird. She's actually really nice though, if a little bit scatty sometimes."_

"_No Ginny?" Remus interjected, surprised that Hermione's best friend had been absent from the list._

_"By proxy I don't really get to talk to her. She's dating Harry so spends all her free time with him. She tried talking to me a few times but it caused arguments between her and Harry. So she just owls me from time to time." _

_A tear slid down her cheek unnoticed by Hermione. Remus however saw it and questioned himself. How could he justify destroying Hermione's friendships simply because he had feelings for her. She was miserable when she wasn't talking to the boys, let alone Ginny. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Hermione," he started gently, "do you regret any of this? If you want me to leave you alone so you can have the boys and Ginny back again I will. I don't want you unhappy."_

_Hermione stared at him. "Oh no Remus," horror flickered over her face as she registered exactly what he was insinuating, "Harry will come round and then everything else will be fine. But I could never ask you to leave me alone. I told you before, back at Grimmauld Place, I can never tell you I don't want you."_

"_I'm not asking you to. I'm asking if you think things would be better if we cooled off for a while, perhaps until after you'd graduated."_

"_Never," Remus had never heard Hermione so angry before and knew he was in for a lecture, "Remus how could you even suggest such a thing? I would be more miserable without you and with the boys than the current sadness I feel without them. I want you and I am not letting you go unless you specifically tell me you don't want me anymore." The thought of doing so flitted through his mind but vanished when Hermione pressed herself up against him, wrapping her arms around him. "And can you honestly tell me that's something you'd be able to say, to feel?"_

_He cursed himself for being so crazy about the witch. He knew it would be no good, even if he attempted to tell her otherwise his actions would not hold up and before long he would find a way to hold her or kiss her again. "No, no I can't Hermione." He murmured into her hair. She squeezed him slightly, indicating that she'd heard him. He sighed and stroked her hair._

_They stayed like that for a while until the clock chimed midnight. Hermione pulled away. "I should really get back to the common room." She whispered, obviously still upset._

"_Okay Cinderella, I'll walk you there." She laughed at the reference to her favourite fairy tale and waited for him to gather his cloak from his chair. They chatted about meaningless things as they strolled across the castle until they reached the portrait. Checking the Fat Lady was asleep first; Remus tilted Hermione's head back and kissed her. Hermione sighed and melted into the kiss, her hands grabbing Remus' arms and pulled him closer. Eventually Remus pulled away and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Tomorrow night?" She nodded and he smiled at her. She really was beautiful. "Goodnight my love." She blew him a kiss and shooed him away before waking up the Fat Lady and climbing in through the portrait hole._

_He waited until she'd disappeared from view before addressing the portrait. "Enjoy pretending to be asleep did we?" He asked her, shaking his head as she blushed._

"_Well Remus, if you didn't have such a talkative portrait housed up in your office I wouldn't have heard the rumour. Don't worry; we portraits only gossip amongst ourselves, we ensure that students and professors hear none of it. She's very pretty." Remus smiled to himself. "She loves you very dearly." He started and stared at the Fat Lady. "You can see it in her eyes, the way she always wants to be closer to you than she already is, the way she smiles at you. Maybe it's a woman thing. Either way I can tell. Goodnight Professor Lupin, do not be caught lurking around here by Filch; he'd have a party."_

_Remus chuckled and bid the portrait goodnight with a spring in his step. Yes, she really was beautiful and he really did love her. He fingered the box in his pocket, wondering when the best time was. He decided to bide his time. He wanted it to be perfect._


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione continued to stare at Remus, shocked into silence. Remus opened his mouth to prompt her out of her daydream which was when it happened. A dollop of mashed potato landed on Remus' head. He jumped, just as a missile of more potato was thrown his way. Hermione looked around the great hall in distress, who was doing this to her Remus? For his part Remus stayed on one knee, still holding Hermione's hand. "My love?" He persisted, ignoring the mashed potato in his hair. Hermione reached over to the table and picked up a napkin. She wiped away the remnants of mashed potato from his face and hair and kissed his forehead.

"Of course, Remus." She smiled, giggling when he spun her around. A spattering of applause broke out from those who knew Hermione well and the teachers, the remaining students sat in shock at the bizarre coupling playing out in front of them.

It was Draco who started the chant, Hermione knew that much. His cold, sneering voice rang out clearly through the hall. "Pervert!" Beside him Crabbe and Goyle guffawed and copied him. Before long all of Slytherin were joining in, accompanied by a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The entire Gryffindor table glowered at the other three houses. Among them Hermione could see Luna and Cho trying to stop their friends from joining in, Cho looking particularly close to tears.

Suddenly Remus froze and fell backwards on the floor. Hermione's eyes widened and she ducked to his side. Luna appeared at her side. "It looks like a full body bind. We should get him away from here, nifflers love nibbling on people in full body binds you know." Hermione nodded, not even registering what her friend was saying fully. Harry and Ron both grabbed Remus and carried him out of the room towards Madam Pomfrey's office, the women herself following them. As Hermione reached the doors her parents showed up next to her. Her mother wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"Is he going to be okay Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione was barely in the room when the question left her lips. Madam Pomfrey smiled and pointed to the bed as an answer. Remus was sitting up on the bed looking a mixture of hurt, angry and confused. However he broke into a smile as soon as he saw Hermione. She all but threw herself at him. He chuckled and held her as she whispered apologies into his chest.

When she was finished he pulled her back slightly, smiling kindly at her, "Hermione my dear how exactly is any of this your fault?" She sniffed and muttered something incoherent. Remus snorted. "Draco's buffoonery is not anything you could have prevented; it's something he has been well versed in from birth. As for the other students joining in, that is not your fault either. Some students are simply immature and when confronted with something different they react in the way you saw there." Hermione sniffed and opened her mouth to protest some more. Remus kissed her, "none of this is your fault. If anything you made it a more amazing experience because you said yes to me, I was too happy to notice Draco hexing me in the first place. I'm just glad it wasn't anything more serious."

Hermione finally gave up her protests and hugged Remus again. Then she suddenly remembered her parent's presence and turned around to confront them. "What exactly are you doing here? I thought you weren't able to be here until the day of graduation."

Hermione's mother smiled, "Well we had to tell you something, and Remus has had this planned for a while now. That's what he was talking to your father about a while ago. He was asking for our permission and for us to be there when he asked, he knew how important tradition was to you in that respect." Hermione grinned and glanced at Remus, who was blushing and suddenly seemed fixated with the floor.

"So exactly how long has this been planned?" She asked him, her natural curiosity taking over.

"Just after Harry and Ron found out about us. I contemplated asking you earlier than now, that night we discussed how they were dealing with things, but you were upset so I waited. Then there were your exams and I didn't want you to be distracted, so now seemed like the best time. I've had the ring for a while now though. Speaking of which," he reached into his pocket, "I do believe this now belongs on your finger." He pulled out an eggshell colour ring box causing Hermione and Mrs Granger to exclaim. The boys looked confused so Remus explained. "This particular box contains a Tiffany and Company's diamond ring. It's a most excellent muggle jeweller that many women desire to own something from, hence their reaction." He turned back to Hermione, opening the box up so she could see the ring properly.

Inside the box was an exquisite ring of platinum band with a clear diamond in the middle in the shape of a heart. Remus slid the ring onto her shaking hand and kissed her. "I love you future Mrs Lupin."

She grinned and kissed him back. "I love you too future husband."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Epilogue**_

Remus Lupin watched as his fiancé walked down the aisle towards him and broke out into a grin. She looked amazing in her robe, as simple as it was. She caught him watching her and smiled nervously. He grinned back and waited for her to reach him. "You look ravishing." He murmured to her as she drew level to him. She grinned and dipped her head, flustered by his compliments as always. Raising his voice Remus turned to the gathered crowd, "and finally," he announced "we have Miss Hermione Granger, graduating with the highest grades we have ever seen at this school." Everyone broke into applause as Hermione took her certificate from her fiancé and joined the rest of her year. Once there she fell into her usual spot between Ron and Harry, grinning as they both linked arms with her.

Three days later and giddy was far from what Hermione felt. "How can my veil go _missing_?" She cried, desperately close to tears. Her maid of honour tried desperately to calm her down while Luna, Ginny and Cho tried to locate the missing article. Hermione screamed in happiness as her maid of honour, Lavender, presented Hermione with the veil they'd all been searching for. Hermione flung her arms around all her bridal party thanking them profusely. With veil in place, the party readied themselves to head out to the wedding.

As they reached the door Mr Granger proffered his arm to his daughter. As they waited for the bridesmaids and their partners to head down the aisle he leant over to her. "You look beautiful by the way." He told her, she grinned nervously and craned her neck, trying to spot Remus through the bridal procession. Mr Granger laughed and pulled her back. "Patience Hermione, you'll see him soon enough."

Sure enough in a matter of minutes Hermione was being led down the aisle towards Remus by her father. She smiled shyly at the look on Remus' face. He looked stunned in a blissful way.

He watched her slowly progress down the aisle towards him. Harry nudged him, "Maybe closing your mouth is a good move Remus." He joked. Remus corrected himself but couldn't help gazing at Hermione in awe. Seeing her in that wedding dress amazed him anew, as if he were seeing her for the first time. She was simply beautiful. Her dress was a basic sweetheart neckline with a cinched in waist and a slightly flared skirt which ended at her ankles, she wore a plain ballet pump on her feet and a simple veil covered her face. In that instant, Remus Lupin fell in love all over again.

A few hours later and the couple were finally alone in their new house. "So Mrs Lupin," Remus teased his new wife, "any regrets about invading my privacy that summer's day?"

Hermione rolled over in bed to face him, "Absolutely none Mr Lupin, now be quiet and kiss your wife."

He happily complied.


End file.
